


The Light of Your Halo

by MichLC



Series: Walls No Longer Exist [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichLC/pseuds/MichLC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning:  spoilers ahead if you are not up-to-date on all of the episodes.  This is a collection of scenarios of Oliver's return to Felicity.  For some reason, I am hearing many songs that could easily apply to their relationship, and I have been inspired by some fan-made videos I have watched recently.  As always, I do not own the characters or the songs that I am inspired by.  Some segments will be sad, some will be happy and some will be indifferent, but they will all be Olicity.  Rated mature for some segments.  I mean what's Olicity without a little bit of smut, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Your Halo

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_Didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

 

Oliver stood at the bottom of the Foundry stairs and watched Felicity for a moment.  She didn't know he was there yet and he took the opportunity to drink her in.  It had been three months since he last saw her.  Three months since he told her he loved her.  Three months since he saw her face and that shining light that always seemed to emanate off her face.  In all the time he was "dead," he never stopped thinking about her.  Truth be told, other than his sister, she was all he thought about.  He realized all the reasons he stayed away from her no longer mattered.  Either together or apart, there were risks, but one thing remained the same; they were stronger together.

 

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

 

Images replayed in his mind over and over.  That first day he walked into her office.  Her apprehension to help him but willingness to go on faith. The night he crammed himself into the back of her mini cooper after being shot by his mother.  The look of horror in her face at the sight of his blood.  Her tenacity to help Diggle save his life that very same night as well as numerous nights since.  He thought about all the times she verbally scolded him and pushed him to do better.  The way she watched him on the salmon ladder (which thankfully was still up in front of her desk).  The look of disappointment every time he was with Laurel, Helena, McKenna or Sara.  Her faith in him never wavered.  Watching her now, typing away at her computer, enveloped in his gray hoodie, her conviction never wavered.  The light from the skylight overhead was shining down on her beautiful head and the fern sitting on the corner of her desk.  It seemed to intensify the halo of light that was Felicity.

 

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

 

Oliver watched as Felicity stopped typing and sighed.  He was drawn to her and hadn't realized he had taken a few steps towards her.  Felicity removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.  Pulling the edges of the hoodie towards the middle of her chest, she lowered her face to its softness and breathed deeply.  Oliver's heart constricted at the sight of her trying to envelope herself in his scent.  He couldn't see her face, but her shoulders were slumped forward as if she were defeated.  It destroyed him to know that he was the cause of her pain.  Just then Felicity's head came up and she reached to turn off her computers.  One by one, she turned off the monitors, and when she turned off the last monitor, he could tell she saw his reflection staring back at her in the blackness.  Gasping, she quickly stood and turned.  He finally was able to gaze upon her face.

 

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

 

"Oliver?"  She asked tentatively and took a step towards him.  Blinking a few times, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  "No, you're not here.  I'm severely sleep-deprived and have completely lost my mind."  

Oliver took the last few remaining steps towards her until he was barely more than a foot in front of her.  When she opened her eyes, she stared at the v of his faded shirt.  She slowly raised her eyes to his face.  He noticed the circles under her eyes and the paleness of her face.  He held his breath because he was so afraid of what came next.  He knew he was going to have to convince her that not only was he alive, but that he was willing to risk everything to be with her.

 

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_Halo, ooh ooh_

 

"I'm here Felicity," Oliver said.

Felicity stared for a few moments.  She furrowed her brow and held her breath.  He could see her mind working behind her eyes.  Felicity was nothing if not logical but she hesitated even now after he spoke.  He put his hands on her upper arms to reassure her and she had yet to speak.  The warmth of her arms in his hands reminded him once again what he was fighting for.  Now was his chance.  Whatever obstacle or problem, they would face them together.  She was his light and he needed his light.  As he opened his mouth to speak, Felicity exhaled and her eyes watered.  It was then his turn to hold his breath.

"You promised me that I would never lose you," she whispered as a single tear spilled down her cheek.

"I know," Oliver replied, releasing his breath painfully.  "I never wanted to leave you, but..."

"You would do whatever it takes to save your sister," Felicity finished.

"Yes," Oliver said.

 

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

 

Felicity then did something that Oliver never expected.  She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into her embrace.  He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent.  Her favored lavender shampoo enveloped his senses and he pulled her tighter to his chest.  He never wanted to let go.

"Don't ever do it again," Felicity whispered in his ear.

Oliver smiled and knew that no matter what happened, the light of her halo will always be there for him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Halo by Beyonce seemed so perfect for Oliver to describe the light that is Felicity. If you don't know the song, please look it up. It's great!


End file.
